Rad Dads
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 64: Rad Dads In-Studio Guests John Lee Games Played One Peanut, Two Peanut, No Peanut, Blue Peanut Submitted by Connor Ratliff Theme Song (sung by John Lee) (One peanut) (Two peanuts) (No peanuts) BLUE PEANUT Yeah Necessary Background This is the game where callers either have peanuts or they do not. This requires participation from listeners who call in and honest guests, but can also be adapted for home play off the air. How to Play Callers call in and players have to discern if they have in front of them a single peanut, two peanuts, no peanuts at all, or a single peanut painted blue. The caller must have one of these four options, for real. If it is revealed that they have any variation other than these four options they must immediately lose 1 million points. For example, if they reveal they have two peanuts painted blue, or three peanuts, they automatically lose 1 million points as well as the respect of their fellow participants. Even saying something like this as a joke will be considered a violation of proper game play, and points will be deducted. Each player may ask one question of the caller to try to figure out which of the four options they have. Callers are encouraged to answer honestly, but they may opt to pass if they feel their answer will reveal too much. For instance, if the player asks which of the four options they have in front of them, the caller may say choose to say 'pass' rather than revealing their choice. Once every player has asked their question it's time for each player to make their guess. No two players can make the same guess in the same round. The correct guess will earn the player 1 point, while any incorrect guess will cost that player 1 million points. players will earn 5 points for each successful round in which they follow the rules with no lies. Bonus points can be earned by the callers if they pause the game to give an interesting fact about peanuts as along as this fact is judged very interesting by all of the players and the number of points earned is at the discretion of the players, but no points may be awarded if even one of the players thinks the fact wasn't genuinely interesting. Game play ends when any one participant says the phrase "Can we stop? I really, really like this game, but I don't feel well" at which point one other player must say "Okay." These phrases must be said verbatim or else game play has not officially concluded. Callers Justin from Texas Elizabeth-Anne from New York City Michael Miles from Texas Winner(s) Justin from Texas Elizabeth-Anne from New York City Nutrition Facts (Previous Week's Winner) Submitted by Harry Gensemer Theme Song Nutrition Facts That's a fact Yeah How to Play Host reads an ingredient off the back of a box of food, for example, calories or vitamin A. Contestants try to guess the quantity of that ingredient in the food. If you guess the correct percentage, you get a point. An incorrect guess, -2 points. Callers Miles from Texas Old Tomato from Vermont Peter from Glen Ridge, New Jersey Connor Ratliff from Times Square Winner(s) Miles from Texas Rad Dads Submitted by Matt Hiatt Theme Song The following game is gonna be played It's called Sad Dads Rad Dads Necessary Background The recent buzz over Dad Bods has had dads riding high on the hog, but there's no reason for them to rest on their laurels. It's time for dads to step up their dad game! How to Play Players in this game are all average dads who need to do regular dad stuff. To win, they need to think of ways to inject kickin' 90's flare into their style and really wow the kids with their cool factor. Grilling hamburgers? Do it on a kickboard. Grabbing the family's sodas from the downstairs fridge? Slip on your cool shades and say 'Hang tight, it's about to get chill in here.' Callers Harry Gensemer Jason from Brooklyn, New York Brett the Godfather John Glaser Winner(s) John Glaser Winning Game One Peanut, Two Peanut, No Peanut, Blue Peanut Trivia Justin, the call screener, didn't post the link to the guest's twitter, much to this wiki editor's disappointment. The 'peanut gallery' refers to the cheap seats, up at the back of the theater, for vaudeville performances. Some consider the term racist because a large proportion of the seats were sat by African-Americans, while others deem it classist since all lower class attendees sat there and same early usage references mixed race sections. Two US Presidents, Jimmy Carter and Thomas Jefferson, were peanut farmers. Connor Rattlif went into Sbarro's to ask how much sodium was in their bread (with the permission of Dr. Gameshow). He was wholly unsuccessful. John Glaser was the intended second In-Studio guest for this episode, but his flight was delayed and he couldn't make the show. He did call in to play Rad Dads and won a custom magnet.